The Secret Project
by crazychika03
Summary: This is a story my friend Anna wrote. Here's the basics, me and my friend Anna help Tony Stark recover a stolen top secret project from a villain named Oscuro. I know, not the best summary in the world and I apologize for that. I hope you all enjoy the story!


OKAY FOLKS! I'm posting up a story for a friend of mine, who asked me to publish for her! So I did not write this story, I'm just doing the editing. So if you find any mistakes just let me know, and if you catch ANY TEXT SPEAK, PLEASE let me know when you see it! I'm doing the best possible job of editing this story as best I can!

Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter One

They were all siting in the living room at Tony Stark's house. "Pepper are you ready to go." Tony hollered to her

"Almost." she responded

Tony grabbed a small box off the nightstand and across the top it read "Kay-Jewelers." Tony popped the box open to get another good look at the ring, it was a stunning silver sterling ring with a diamond the size of a strawberry on top. He was feeling pretty good bout himself for picking such a spectacular ring as he put it in his pocket before Pepper came out.

Kay was in the kitchen with agent Phil fixing them something to eat. Then Pepper came out, "Wow, you look great." Tony remarked at her impeccable beauty, "Thank you." Pepper said looking down and away from him to hide her blushing as she smiled. Tony couldn't stop looking at Pepper. "I… I'll go bring the car around." he said leaving the room, then Tony ran straight into the door. Pepper, Agent Phil, and Kay all looked at Tony funny, trying to hide their smiles and laughs. Pepper jotted over to him and asked "Are you ok Tony?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Tony then he went to go get the car and bring it around. While Tony brought the car around he saw someone, but he wasn't paying attention to the person because he had some many thoughts flying around in his head to think about his surroundings, after what seemed like an eternity he finally got there. And went in and got in the car, "Ok I got the car running." Tony called out, "Ok let's go." Pepper said and then they were about to get in the car when some a strange person approached them and said, "Hi my name is Gale. I was wondering I can be one of your spies?"

Tony didn't know what to do and thought it was rather strange, so he looked at Pepper. Then Pepper said, "Its fine with me."

Then Tony said, "Ok whatever Pepper says."

Agent Phil came out and wondering what they were still doing here. Tony said, "Bring him inside. We're late for our dinner."

"Yes sir." Phil responded and did just that, Pepper was already in the car. Then Tony went to get on his side and off they went.

On the way to dinner Tony kept staring at her. Pepper said, "Why do you keep look at me." Tony said, "Because you look beautiful." Pepper said while smiling, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," said Tony. They got to the restaurant. And they sat down and ordered their food.

"Do you think we need more than one spy?" Pepper asked,

"I'm not sure. We have to ask agent Phil when we get back." Tony said, "Ok."

Just before the food came out, Tony got up and got on one knee. "Oh my gosh... What are you-" she mutter but Tony interrupted her, "Pepper Pots. I love you with all my heart and can't live without you. So would do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Stark, would you marry me?"

Pepper couldn't say anything but shook her head yes, her eyes swelled up with tears of joy as she covered her mouth she then she got up and kissed him. The rest of the night went off without a hitch as the ate and Pepper enthusiastically started making wedding plans, putting together a the ceremony and the reception among other things. They then left to go home.

...

When they got back no one was in the room. "Where is everyone at?" Pepper asked,"Everyone is waiting for you both down stairs." Jarvis spoke up and Tony led the way down stairs. "Thanks Jarvis," said Tony as he and Pepper went to go put comfortable clothes on, and then went down stairs. There at the base of the stares agent Phil was waiting to speak to them

"Ok Mr. Stark we have a top secret project we need to work on, and we need more spies. Pepper and I are going to go and find them tomorrow." Phil said, "What's the top secret project on?" Tony asked, agent Phil answered, "It's about finding someone named Leonardo, he has to be found before Oscuro can get to him." Phil spoke, "Whose Oscuro?" Tony asked, Agent Phil said walking away, "Someone you don't want to meet. And I'm picking up Pepper tomorrow so we can go find the two spies that can help us find Leonardo."

"Why do I need to be there?" Pepper asked

"So you can tell the two spies what's going on." said Phil.

"I thought I was supposed to do that." Tony asked in confusion, "You, Kay, and Gale are going to be working on the top secret project," said Agent Phil said. "Oh." Tony said, "But we're doing that tomorrow. Right now everyone get some rest." Phil said, before they went to sleep Pepper announced, "Tony asked me to marry him and I said yes!"

Everyone said their congratulations and began talking.

"I need some fresh air. I'll be outside." Kay said, so with that Kay went outside. She looked around as she light a smoke to make sure she was alone, she then pressed a few buttons on her watch as a small screen came up, "Call Oscuro." she spoke taking a huff of her cigarette and called Oscuro. She told him what they were doing, Oscuro told Kay good work and that he'd see her later. "Yes sir." She responded and then she hung up. Agent Phil came outside and said, "Kay, they need you in here now." "Alright." Kay said then she and agent Phil went back inside.

While everyone was asleep, Kay went down toward the top secret project and started working on it so she can tell Oscuro more about it. Kay accidentally dropped something thus causing Pepper wake up startled and accidentally woke up Tony. "What's wrong babe?" he asked her in a groggy zombie like tone,"I heard something down stairs." She said, before Tony could say anything, they both heard the noise. "Stay here." he ordered and Pepper complied. Kay could hear someone coming and put everything back the way it was and quickly left to go back to her room just as Tony hurried down stairs. "Jarvis who was in here?" asked Tony. "I don't know sir. I was trying to look for the person and couldn't see."Jarvis replied, "Ok, keep an eye on this room Jarvis." Tony commanded Jarvis replied with a "Yes sir." and Tony went back to his room. "Who was it?" Pepper asked, "I don't know and Jarvis doesn't either. I told him to keep an eye on it." Tony informed her, Pepper replied with an"Ok."

"Come on, Peppie let's go back to sleep." and so they did.

...

The next morning Tony woke up before the others and dragged himself begrudgingly out of bed, Pepper soon followed after and got everyone else got up. Tony, Kay and Gale went down stairs to work on the top secret top project. Pepper and agent Phil went to go find the two spies. "Ok Kaya, Gale I want you two to go find out where he last was. And I'll look at his profile and to get a better of idea of it was that they did." Tony said

Pepper and Agent Phil were looking for Anna and Raquel. "Who are we looking for?" Pepper asked, "We are looking for Anna and Raquel. They are really good spies." Phil said

"Well good, where are we going to find them?" She asked, "We'll find them in Los Angeles."

"Sounds like a plan." said Pepper, they had spent the better part of the day looking all over the city but they couldn't find them anywhere. When they suddenly heard a scuffle down a back ally, They got out of the car and started to speak and then they heard Anna say "Give it up Flynn!" Raquel came in silently and knocked them out. Raquel got the other thing they took from him that belonged to Leonardo, "Hey you! Get in the car!" Phil called and they all got in the car and agent Phil sped out of there fast.

That night they got to Tony Stark's house. "Why are we here?" Raquel asked, "We'll tell you when we get in." Pepper informed them

Anna and Raquel agreed and they walked inside.

"I'm Tony Starks. How are you ladies?" Tony said introducing himself, Anna and Raquel spoke, "We're good. I'm Raquel and this my friend Anna." Raquel introduced themselves

Tony waved the others over Gale and Kay to them and they walked over to introduce themselves to the new recruits. "This is Gale and Kay, well that's everyone, ok let's get started." Tony said and led them down stairs. Tony told Anna and Raquel what they need to know and began to searched some more. Tony had to go up stair for something.

Raquel handed Anna something that was from Leonardo, ten mints after Tony went upstairs Anna started up stairs. "where are you going?" Pepper asked, Anna replied, "I have to tell tony something. Its very important!" "I'll take you to him." Pepper offered and they went to find Tony. "Tony where are you!? Anna needs something to tell you that's very important!" Pepper called out, Tony stopped doing whatever he was doing. "What is it?" Tony remarked Anna looked around to make sure no on followed them. "Can we talk somewhere else Tony?" Anna asked, "Sure follow me. You to Pepper." she said, and they went somewhere else where no one could here them talk. "Ok whats up Anna?" Tony asked

"Well Raquel and I were trying to find something that Fury told us to search for, and we found it." Anna explained, "Fury got you two in this?" Tony asked a little stunned, "Yes he did, its about Leonardo."

"What? you guys found about him?!" Pepper exclaimed, "Well we found this, then we ran into Flynn and he took it and was trying to the other thing and when we caught up with him." Anna explained, "Was that Flynn that you two were fighting when we drove up?" Pepper asked, "Yes." Anna said, "Anything else?" Tony asked, "Yeah. Leonardo is trying to find ya'll but he found us and told Raquel to give this to you. And he's staying where he is so he won't get caught by Oscuro or his men." Ann said

"Ok Anna, thanks for this information." Tony thanked her, "You're welcome." Anna said, "We'll keep this in here, Anna." Tony explained, "Okay that'll work." Anna said, then Pepper and Anna went back down stairs and got to work on the top secret project. Raquel whispered to Anna "Did you give it to him?"

Anna replied, "Yep."

"Hey what's this place right here?" Pepper asked, "It looks like Leonardo's place." Pepper commented, "Don't think it is Pepper." said Tony. Agent Phil said to them "What is it, some hide out?"

"Anna Raquel and Gale go check it out." Tony remarked, "What do we do after we find it?" Anna asked, "Meet us at Maria's Italian kitchen." Pepper said. "You took the words right out of my mouth." Tony said, Pepper and Tony just smiled at each other and then they kissed. Agent Phil said "Let's get a move on Tony." Phil said "Yeah. Alright, We'll talk to Fury." Tony said

Anna Raquel and Gale went to go find the hideout. They looked everywhere, asking other people if they heard of Oscuro. But no one heard of the person. They went all over Los Angeles but couldn't find it, suddenly Anna's phone started going off, it was Tony. "Did you find anything?" He asked, "Nope sorry Tony, not yet." Anna said, "Okay meet us back at Maria's Italian kitchen." Tony said, "Okay, we'll meet ya there, bye." Anna said then hung up. "Ok let's go meet Tony and them." Anna said and the others followed, While they were driving something caught Anna's eye and she told Raquel to pull over Raquel, so Raquel pulled over "What's wrong?" Raquel asked, "Turn your lights off." and Raquel turned the lights off then Flynn came out. "Everybody duck." Anna said then Flynn got in his car and drove past them. Raquel turned the car back on and sped to the restaurant.

They got there and told the waiter they were with Tony Stark. The waiter's showed them to their table. "We found it when we started coming back to meet you two." Anna explained

"What?" Tony asked puzzled as to what was going on, "We saw Flynn get in his car and he left off to go somewhere and Raquel stepped on the gas." Anna explained, "Ok. Where the hideout?" Pepper asked, "Its in Escondido." Anna said, "Good work you guys." Tony said and then they sat down and ate dinner. "I'm going to the restroom. Im not feeling good." Kay said, the others acknowledged this and Kay went to go meet Flynn. "I'll go make sure she okay." Pepper said and followed after her.


End file.
